


Thorns

by teebsly



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: A smattering of danger kink, Ambiguous penetration, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, POV Second Person, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teebsly/pseuds/teebsly
Summary: A VERY tiny little drabble.





	Thorns

He looms over you, pressing you into the mattress, actuators subtly whirring with every little movement. In the low light of the room, his eyes glow faintly, heavy-lidded and ravenously drinking in the sight of you.

He kisses you, and it's no small effort to avoid cutting yourself on his teeth, or poking yourself on his nose. It's as if every feature of his anatomy is designed to hurt, and fuck, if that isn't a turn-on.

He touches you, mapping your body, studying every inch and shudder and hitching of breath, only to relentlessly zero in on those perfect little spots with unerring precision. He unravels alongside you, flushed and panting, until neither of you can wait any longer.

He takes you, broad, metallic hands digging into your flesh, easing himself inside as he trembles with visible restraint. You're beautiful, though his voice cracks as he says it, and you share a breathy laugh over it, sweet and intimately awkward. Subsequently, he flashes you a predatory smile, swiftly changing your tune as he slams the rest of the way into you.

He loves you, unabashedly, unrestrained, and a little unhinged--and you wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
